Trapped
by EmmyWemmy02
Summary: Len Kagamine is cocky, rich playboy, what happens when he gets trapped with the one and only lonely and poor Rin Kagamine? (NON TWINCEST) Len x Rin.
1. Chapter 1

**Summary: **_**Len Kagamine is cocky, rich playboy, what happens when he gets trapped with the one and only lonely and poor Rin Kagamine?  
**__**(NON TWINCEST) Len x Rin.**_

**Disclaimer: I do not own Vocaloid.**

* * *

**RIN POV:**

"Rin!" Neru called from downstairs, "Wake up!" Neru said.

"I'm awake Neru!" I said as I was heading to the bathroom to wash my face, as I looked in the mirror I saw the black shadows under my eyes, I wasn't getting enough sleep since my mother had passed away 6 months ago, you see she got ran over by a car trying to cross the road when a drunk driver hit her with their car and drove off, I sighed as I felt something on my cheek I opened my eyes and saw a tear had rolled down my cheek.

"Rin? Are you alright?" Neru said as I heard footsteps coming near my room, "I'm alright Neru just getting ready!" "Alright" as I heard her footsteps fade away.

I got out of the bathroom to get ready, I wore my school uniform, it was a red blazer, a white short sleeve shirt, and a black skirt, for the boys it was the same but with black trousers.

I got my bow and shoes and went downstairs, "Good morning Rin" Said Neru, "Morning"  
I said as I was eating my orange, "Rin are you okay? You seem a bit down..." said Neru,  
"I'm okay Neru don't worry, I'm just tired that's all.."I said as I finished my breakfast,  
"come on Rin let's get going or you'll be late for school... Again..." Said Neru as she chuckled quietly for me not to hear, luckily I did.

Neru got in the car, as did I, if you're wondering who Neru is, She's my older sister, like two years older than me, she's 16, I'm 14 Just saying, anyway she quit going to school since mom passed away, she's been taking part-time jobs, I feel bad for her, the thing is our dad walked out on us when I was born, I guess he didn't want me... it's okay I don't mind him hating me because I hate him too, I felt the car stop I looked at Neru "We're here Rin, have a good day"  
She said, "Thanks you too, don't overwork yourself too much Neru" I frowned as she smiled.

I got out of the car as I looked at my watch, "I'M LATE!" I said to myself as I was running to my class, as I got there I heard Megurine-sensei talking, as I walked in I noticed the class staring at me and whispering, "Ah kagamine you're late, AGAIN! " Said Megurine-sensei as I saw some students pointing at me and laughing quietly, "I'm sorry Megurine-sensei it won't happen again" I said as I felt tears beginning to form in my eyes, "very well Kagamine, go sit down in your seat " as I was approaching my seat I felt someone kick my ankle as I fell down, I looked up to see who it was, It was Miku Hatsune she hated ever since I came to this school "Kagamine are you alright?" Megurine-sensei said as she looked for whoever did that, "I'm fine Megurine-sensei" I said as I sat down in my seat, I hate my life I thought to myself, Why does everyone hate me? I looked up and say a boy with the same blond hair, blue eyes, Len Kagamine, as I stared at him, he looked away, "Ahem" Miku coughed as she saw me staring at him, as you see Miku was Len's girlfriend and she's overly-attached to him.

*RING RING* The bell had rang meaning the class was over, that was fast I thought to myself.

I went to my locker, as I opened it a note was inside, I unfolded it, and it said "Come to the gym after school, it's important"...  
"Important?.." I whispered to myself not sure why it was, oh well, as I went to my next class.

**LEN POV:**

Who was that girl?.. was she new? I've never really seen her before, I think her name's Kagamine? but whats her first name, all I know is that she has the same last name as me, oh well I'll find out more about her later, right now I have to go to my next class.

As I was walking I heard my name "LEEENNN!" I turned around to see Miku running to me, "Hey Miku" I said as I smiled to her, She smiled back and said "Ne Len want to go to the mall with me after school?" Her eyes full of hope, "Sure" I said she she screamed happily "Kyaaaa! I'm so happy Lenny Len Len"  
"Lets go to class or we'll be late Miku" I said as I began walking, "Hai!" she said walking next to me and humming.

As we were walking I saw the girl, Kagamine walking to her class I wonder if shes in the same class as me, I wonder if I could get her first name... she seems  
different than other girls, even more different than Miku, I don't know it's like somethings bothering her, she looks tired as I saw the shadows under her eyes,  
is she not sleeping? is something troubling her? I wanted to know it was like it was up to me to help her, ughh! I don't know what's wrong with me, snap out of it Len!

"We're here Lenny-Pie!" she said as she was hopping, shes so annoying... Wait? Lenny-Pie? Seriously?.. "yeah" I said smiling, as we got inside I saw her, sitting in the corner of the classroom, she was staring outside the window until' she looked at me, as I looked away quickly, Dammit Len stop staring at her, I thought to myself as I felt my heart beating fast, I felt my face warming up, whats happening...? As I sat in my seat, Shion-sensei walked in, "Sorry I'm late, Let's begin"... I don't really like math but I'm great at it, what can you expect from a Rich, Handsome, Straight-A student.  
**  
RIN POV:**

Why does he keep staring at me, I thought to myself as I felt my heart beating quickly, I stared out the window and watched the clouds, it was so peaceful,  
why can't my life be as peaceful as that... I thought as I yawned, Maybe I should take a quick nap.. I don't think Shion-sensei would mind.

I rested my head on my desk as I felt my eyelids getting heavier, and soon I was fast asleep.

*RING RING* The bell rang, as I woke up from my slumber, "Umm.. Rin Kagamine, It would be better if you payed attention next time, Unless you want your grades to drop" Shion-sensei said, "Sorry, it won't happen again sensei".

Lunch finally, as I took out my lunch from my bag, it was only an orange since we were poor, we don't eat very well, but it's fine for me if Neru eats and sleeps,  
I don't mind being tired or hungry as long as she's good and healthy, I thought to myself as I began peeling my orange and eating it, as I looked at Len Kagamine who was talking to his friends and laughing, I wish I could laugh like that, what am I thinking, I'll never laugh like that I'll always be alone, I was jealous of Len Kagamine, He was rich, he was popular, smart, everything you could wish for, it would be impossible for him to even talk to me, I sighed as I finished my lunch.

I got up to go to the bathroom, but then I saw Hatsune Miku and her friends, Tei Sukone and Meiko Sakine, Heading towards me, as I began to run to the bathroom as I got there I hid in one of the stalls.

"Hey Miku, what are you doing after school? Meiko said, "I'm going to the mall with Len!" Miku said as she giggled, soon they all began laughing.

*RING RING*

"Lets go guys" Miku said as they followed her out, and went to class.

Soon I got out from the stalls and ran to my next class, as I was running I bumped into someone, since I was so weak I fell and so did the person I fell on did,  
as I looked down at who I fell on, oh no... it was Len Kagamine.

* * *

**Thanks for reading, Chapter 2 will be up soon.  
Review if you enjoyed reading Trapped.**

**The Romance will begin in Chapter 2.  
So be well aware.**

**Thank you. ~Mayu-chan.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys chapter 2 is up, it took a bit but its finally up.**

**Hope you enjoy chapter 2, the romance will begin in this chapter I can guarantee you that!**

**If you enjoyed Trapped, make sure to Review. I read them all.**

**Thank you, ~Mayu-chan.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Vocaloid.**

* * *

**LEN POV:**

"Ughhhh.. Owwh.." I said, not knowing what just happened, I'm guessing I fell? "Oh no..." I heard a girl say, she sounds scared? why is she scared? I opened my eyes to see bright beautiful blue eyes staring back at me.. for some reason I melted inside, I couldn't look away.

"I'm Sorry!" She said getting up, "It's alright, accidents happen" I said smiling at her, she handed me her hand for her to help me up, as I took it trying to get up, I flinched as I felt something sting my ankle, "ohh.. I'm sorry but, I think I broke you ankle" she said sounding hurt, "I'll help you go to the Nurses Office" She said putting my arm over her left shoulder helping me stay up, "Thanks" I said "Hey whats your name?" I said wanting to know, "R..Ri..Rin Kagamine.." she said as she stuttered a bit, "Rin? What a pretty name, I said looking at her, "Thank you.." she said a slight blush upon her cheeks.

_**(Time Skip) - Nurses Office.**_

"There" She said sitting me on the bed, and she sat on the chair next to me, she's staying until I go home, Nurse Yowane asked her to, since she was busy, but Rin accepted.

It was an awkward silenece, but soon I thought this was my chance to get to know her, "Hey you look tired, is something bothering you?" I said looking at the shadows under her eyes.

"oh, just nightmares.." she said sounding hurt, I knew she was lying, she was hiding something, "you know you can trust me, if you need someone to talk to.." I said feeling my face go warm, "It started 6 months ago.. My mother passed away, since then I couldn't sleep" I saw tears forming in her eyes, "How did she die?" I said Idiot why would you ask that, "She got ran over by a car trying to cross the road when a drunk driver hit her with their car and drove off" she said tears rolling down her eyes, "Come here" I said as she stood up and came to me, tears still rolling down, as I wiped away all her tears I took her head and she rested it on my shoulder, "Let it out Rin I'm here for you, you can trust me" I said as she began crying on my shoulder, I felt my shirt go wet, but I couldn't care less.

for all I know Rin was hurt, and it hurt me too, I wanted to heal her open wounds, I want to be there for her when she cries, for all I know my heart starts beating faster, my palms began sweating, as I held her close to me, soon she stopped crying "Thank you Len, you're the only one who ever listened to me, I didn't want to trouble Neru my sister, and I don't have anyone else, no one likes me.." she said looking down, I held her chin up "Talk to me whenever your troubled" I said giving her a warm smile.

"I'm here Rin, thanks for watching Len for me" Nure Yowane said, "No problem, and again Len sorry for hurting you ankle" she said giving me a small frown, "It's alright Rin, didn't I tell you accidents happen" I smiled at her, as she gave me a small smile back.

"Goodbye, Len" She said leaving, it actually hurt me seeing her leave, "Len? are you alright?" Nurse Yowane said, "I don't think so, whenever I see Rin cry or hurt, or whenever I get close to her, my heart starts beating quickly, I feel my face begin warming up, what is this?" I said wanting to know, "Oh dear" she said giggling "You like her" She said giggling once more, "L..L..Li...Like!?" I said stuttering, wait do I really like her? Rin? Well she is pretty... Wait what am I saying.."It's okay Len, you know it okay to like her you know" She said giving me a smile, "I- I guess, I think I do like her" I said smiling, wait? I wonder, does she like me back?

**RIN POV:**

*****RING RING* The bell rang, school was over, I should get my stuff.

as I went to my locker taking my bag, the note fell down, "huh, oh the note I forgot about that" I said picking it up, "the gym huh.. I'll go in a minute I need to go to the bathroom" I said walking to the bathroom.

**LEN POV:**

"There you go Len, it's just a sprained ankle it'll heal after 2 weeks or so" Nurse yowane said, "Hey Len could I ask you a favor" she said "Sure what is it?" I said, "Could you go to the gym and give this to Coach Al?" She said giving me a note, "Sure I'll go now" standing up, as I went to the gym.

_**(Time Skip) - The Gym**_

As I got there I looked for Coach Al "Len?" I heard someone say, as I turned around Rin was standing there, a note in her hand, looking confused "Did you send me the note?" she said holding it up, "No I didn't" As Rin got closer, looking confused, the doors slammed closed, locking it, as I looked at Rin she was wide eyed.

As we went to the door trying to open it, screaming for help, Rin sat on the floor, "I knew it was a set-up" she said a few tears rolling down her cheeks "A set-up?" I said looking confused, someone planned to do this to her? Who would've done it? And why did they do it, what did Rin do? I got so mad, I grit my teeth, so hard it hurt, "Len I'm so sorry, every things my fault, I'm sorry you got dragged into this" she said, as I walked to her and sat next to her, as she layed her head on my shoulder, "Shh.. It's alright, it wasn't your fault, whoever did this to you, I will find out who did it, and I when I do, I won't go easy on them" I said looking at her, as she gave me warm smile, my heart began beating fast, my face started becoming warm, I hope Rin doesn't hear the fast beatings, it would be pretty embarrassing.

**RIN POV:**

Why is it so cold, I thought as I was shivering, I felt a hand on my shoulder, as I looked at Len, he pulled me in his arms, as he saw I was shivering, I layed my cheek on his chest, listening to his heartbeats, as I smiled, I looked at a window, "LEN!" I said standing up, "What, What is it?" He said startled, "A- A window" I said pointing at it, as we got there, "Here get on my back try to see if we could fit through there" he said laying down, "O..Okay, but I'm a bit heavy.." I said blushing and looking away, as he chuckled, I felt heat rising up my face.

as I stepped on his back and got up, It was no use, it was Locked with iron bars, "Oww.." Len said moving, as I slipped and fell off his back, he caught me and fell with me, in an awkward position, Len was on top of me, two hands at my side, "L-Len" I said softly, blushing so much, I could pass out.

"Rin.." he said, heat rising upon his face, as his lips slowly got closer to mine, I closed my eyes, as I felt weight on my lips, as I opened them.. Len was kissing me, Len Kagamine was kissing a low life person like me, I said closing my eyes as I wrapped my arms around his neck.

Soon we sat in the corner, holding each other, "Rin?" he said "Yes?" I said looking at him, "I love you" he said as my heart skipped a beat, "I- I love you too Len" I said, as he pulled me in for another kiss.

I really do love len I thought as I smiled, but I'm still thinking about who would do this to me, honestly I should thank who ever did this, he or she got me to realise my feelings for Len.

"Hey Len, are you still going out with Miku..." I said sounding sad, "Huh? No way, I'm breaking up with her after we get out" He said giving me a warm smile that melted my heart, as I rested my head on his lap, we both fell asleep.

* * *

**Thanks for reading, Chapter 3 will be done by tomorrow.  
Review if you enjoyed reading Trapped.**

Thank you. ~Mayu-chan.


End file.
